Teddy Bear
by Amaikurai
Summary: Después de huir de casa por unos días evitando así confrontar sus problemas, Todomatsu regresa a casa, lo que no esperaba era ser recibido de esa manera. Aunque lo que pasara en adelante ya no importaba, siempre y cuando tuviera a su oso de peluche a su lado él sería feliz. KaraTodo. Inspirado en Teddy Bear de Elvis Presley.


Oh, si. Me siento tan feliz por haber terminado otro de mis muchos proyectos. Con este llevo dos~

Aquí va una de mis parejas favoritas(tengo muchas a decir verdad :v). Aunque siendo honesta este era uno de los fics que iba a abandonar cuando... ¡Moni salvaje aparece! Y que me da los ánimos para continuarlo. En este día después de golpearme la cabeza pude hacerlo. Que felicidad~ ;u;  
También quiero mencionar a Kara(Jaque) que me dio la inspiración para poder pensar como todo un Karamatsu y poder darle un final que considero decente, ¿lo es? ¿no es asi? (La verdad mis finales apestan, yo lo sé(?) :'v)  
Este fic esta dedicado a mis matsufriends del rol, las amo chicas, a Edwi(la kouhai), a Adri, a Plugui, a la senpai, a Alexito "memes locos" y a todos esos weones que les gustan mis extrañas historias que llegan a ser muy cursis a veces(?)

 **Titulo: ** Teddy Bear.

 **Pareja: ** KaraTodo.

 **Resumen:** Después de huir de casa por unos días evitando así confrontar sus problemas, Todomatsu regresa a casa, lo que no esperaba era ser recibido de esa manera. Aunque lo que pasara en adelante ya no importaba, siempre y cuando tuviera a su oso de peluche a su lado él sería feliz.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido cursi(?)

 **Disclamer: ** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, es de su creador el gran Akatsuka-sensei. Yo solo lo uso para mis historias, mayormente homosexuales e incestuosas(?)

* * *

Todomatsu entro a la casa, cerrando la puerta corrediza lentamente. Se sentía cansado y sin mucho ánimos, agregando que estaba cansado por la rigurosa sesión de entrenamiento que tuvo en el gimnasio. Sin embargo, ésta le había ayudado a mantener su mente ocupada, aunque de momento a momento memorias borrosas de aquella noche volvían a su mente.

Sus zapatillas fueron remplazadas por unas pantuflas y soltó un suspiro por enésima vez en el día, dejando caer la mochila la cual contenía algunos cambios, sus cremas, cepillo y demás cosas.

A pesar de que aún había sol afuera, estaba a menos de una hora de ocultarse, mas sabía de antemano que todos estarían en casa. Era domingo, así que indudablemente los tendría que enfrentar. Sinceramente, no quería avanzar y entrar en el cuarto, donde sabía que pasaban el tiempo, aún no, ya que no consideraba tener la suficiente fuerza para fingir que todo estaba bien. Se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento de tranquilizarse al recordar que tarde o temprano debía hacerlo, no había nada que detuviera o borrara lo que hizo.

Respiro hondo y se armó de valor. Era ahora o nunca. Su mano temblorosa se acercó a la puerta, pero se detuvo a centímetros de esta. Y el miedo fluyó, como cada noche que se levantaba al baño y observaba la oscuridad del pasillo (solo que esta vez era una sala iluminada con sus hermanos dentro), acompañado de dudas y desconfianza.

¿Y si todos los sabían? ¿Y si lo estaban esperando para hablar de ello? ¿Y si cuando entrara todos le dirigían miradas repulsivas para después echarlo de casa?

 _Cálmate, Todomatsu._

Golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano, frustrado por las dudas que carcomían su inseguridad. Una sonrisa vacía surco sus labios y lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? ¿En qué momento el alcohol lo había traicionado y reveló su más recóndito secreto? Ese que juro jamás dejar saber a nadie, porque aunque se consolase a si mismo con que solo una persona lo había descubierto, esa persona era la que menos quería que lo supiese. Se sentía derrumbado.

 _Tan inseguro, tan solitario._

Desde que supo lo que hizo no volvió casa y se marchó egoístamente, sin decir nada a nadie, ni explicar porque. No podía hacerlo. No es como que si pudiese decir a sus otros hermanos que besó a su hermano mucho menos decirle que lo amaba más allá de lo fraternal. Jamás. Se horrorizarían con tal idea tan enfermiza.

No podría escapar para siempre, se auto convenció secando las lágrimas que habían fluido anteriormente, pero no se sentía preparado. Era mejor si…

 **¡Bam!**

La puerta corrediza se abrió inesperadamente y Todomatsu se sobresaltó, para luego escuchar a su hermano mayor llamarle.

— ¿Totty? ¡Totty! Has regresado—exclamó alegre el quinto hermano para después abrazarlo. Escuchando a su vez varios saludos de sus demás hermanos que estaban dentro.

Haciendo una inspección rápida, analizo quien se encontraba. El mayor de los hermanos yacía recargado en Choromatsu leyendo una revista, mientras este comía una mandarina compartiendo ocasionalmente con Osomatsu, quien pedía ser alimentado. Al fondo se encontraba Ichimatsu moviendo una rama que usaba para jugar con uno de sus tantos gatos.

No, no había rastro alguno de su segundo hermano lo cual lo hizo sentirse más aliviado, lo que le permitió bajar la guardia. No obstante, al mismo tiempo se sentía ligeramente decepcionado. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos y lo abrazara diciéndole que él también lo amaba? No, esto no era una novela, Todomatsu, se regañó mentalmente.

Lo más probable es que haya salido a conseguir una _Karamatsu Girl_ , como él les llama. ¿Qué no entendía que no iba conseguir jamás a ninguna de ellas? O tal vez era que él no quería que su hermano consiguiese novia.

Dejando de lado todo el miedo que había experimentado en los últimos días, en verdad lo había extrañado a ese tonto, ingenuo, tierno, agradable y, aunque no lo admitiese e voz alta, genial hermano mayor que tenía.

—Ah, sí. Jyushimatsu-niisan, estoy en casa—. Se dio cuenta de había permanecido pensativo más de lo creyó, era ahora cuando debía usar sus dotes de actuación—. La excursión a la que fui se alargó unos días más—explicó e incluso rio frescamente para parecer más convincente, dejándose abrazar por su hermano mayor. La realidad era que se la había pasado hospedado en un hotel sin salir todo ese tiempo, solo ocasionalmente para comer o ir al gimnasio.

— ¡Que divertido! ¡Vayamos a una excursión juntos también, Totty!—propuso emocionado alzando ambos brazos.

El más pequeño de los hermanos sonrió, quizá podría usar ese tiempo para continuar acomodando sus pensamientos.

Mentiroso. Solo no quieres encontrarte con Karamatsu-niisan.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, siendo dividido entre la incertidumbre.

—Claro, Jyushimatsu-niisan, ¿qué te parece el siguiente fin de semana?

—Eso si es extraño—. El chico de suéter rosa tembló ligeramente, sintiendo un frio recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Lo sabían? ¿Lo habían descubierto?—. Todomatsu por lo general evita salir con nosotros…— Choromatsu lanzo una mirada desconfiada al menor de los Matsuno.

— ¿Ah, sí?—respondió aliviado de que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, dándose cuenta de lo tonto que había sido volvió a su actuación—. Pero esta vez me gustaría volver a salir de excursión con ustedes, digo una vez no hace daño, eso sí prometen no dejarme en vergüenza.

El tercero de los hermanos sospechaba que algo pasaba, podía deducirlo con solo mirarlo, pero no importa lo que pasara, sabía perfectamente que Todomatsu no revelaría nada por más que insistiera. Por lo cual decidió guardarse esa conversación para cuando estuviesen solos.

—Yo paso. Estaré ocupado buscando un trabajo en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo en una vacaciones, las cuales no tienen sentido porque ninguno de ustedes trabaja como para ser merecedores de un "descanso".

—Bah, a nadie engañas, Pajamatsu, es obvio que iras a otro de tus conciertos, ¿no es así?—indago Osomatsu mofándose de su hermano usando el apodo que tanto detestaba, y para empeorarla, el mayor se comió el ultimo gajo de mandarina, a lo cual recibió una fulminante mirada por parte del tercer hermano— No seas aguafiestas deberíamos ir, es más, todos vamos a ir. Eso te incluye Ichimatsu—termino antes de que el cuarto hermano replicara, este solo chasqueo la lengua, bueno, eso podría considerarse un sí y no dijo ningún comentario más.

—Entonces la siguiente semana será—. Todomatsu bostezo—. Bien, iré a dejar mis cosas y a dormir, estoy agotado fue una larga pero relajante caminata.

Dicho eso se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes escuchar en la habitación la voz de Choromatsu, preguntando si no sería alguna clase de trampa y que seguramente todo no era más que un plan, pues se estaba comportando muy amable. Aunque después inicio una discusión con Osomatsu. Todomatsu no quiso responder a la acusación, simplemente porque no tenía las energías suficientes para debatir eso. Lo único que quería era ir a acostarse y cubrirse con las cobijas esperando que el segundo hermano llegara y se durmiera a su lado. Ugh, que incomodo sería. A pesar de que fingiría estar dormido, eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaría tenso por la situación.

Una vez en el cuarto que compartía con sus hermanos guardo sus cosas y alistó sus cosas para dormir; sin importarte que debían de ser por lo menos las siete de la tarde. Quizá si dormía no tendría que enfrentar a Karamatsu cuando llegará, además de tener la excusa perfecta para levantarse temprano e irse antes de que despertara.

Su mente divago dando vueltas en el futón; conciliar el sueño era imposible. A su mente llegaban recuerdos de la otra noche, aunque muchos de ellos eran borrosos, podía distinguir ciertos detalles, como los suaves labios de Karamatsu y su mirada atónita y confundida.

Y ahí estaba, sintiendo esa revoltosa oleada asentarse en su estómago al pensar en su hermano, como si miles de mariposas volaran en su interior. Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al encontrarse pensando como una colegiala enamorada, luego las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Era una vergüenza, un asco, ¿cómo era posible estar enamorado de tu hermano gemelo? Se desconocía, además de que aquellas emociones tan contrarias lo estaban llevando lentamente a la locura.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de estar justamente al lado del lugar donde dormía Karamatsu. Acarició el puesto vacío con anhelo, esperando que hubiese una solución a tan bizarra situación.

Se giró mirando al techo y cerro sus ojos dispuesto a conciliar el sueño a toda costa, cuando escucho unas notas de una guitarra y una voz entonando una canción. Se levantó sobresaltado, no habría que ser un genio para reconocer quien estaba en el techo. Toda la calma abandono su cuerpo y fue remplazada por la ansiedad, el miedo, la emoción y la curiosidad; toda una vorágine de sentimientos aflorando cada parte de su ser. Habían pasado varios días desde que había visto a su hermano mayor, por supuesto que quería verle y hablarle como antes, a pesar de temer al rechazo. Sin darse cuenta sus pies se habían movido casi por su cuenta y lo encaminaron a la segunda sala que daba el balcón para subir al tejado. Sin embargo, se quedó en las sombras, admirando la silueta de su hermano. Se acercó más, hasta poder ver perfectamente su espalda, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ahí frente a él se hallaba Karamatsu sentado mirando hacia el atardecer con guitarra en mano.

Su corazón se aceleró, incluso se preguntó si su hermano sería capaz de oírlo a esa distancia. Guardo silencio observando como Karamatsu comenzaba a tocar la guitarra y entonaba una canción en inglés usando esa voz masculina que tanto le gustaba. Todomatsu se quedó estático, escuchando atentamente, reconociendo canción, ya que últimamente la ensayaba mucho.

 _¿Oso de peluche? ¿De quién quería ser un oso de peluche? ¿Acaso Karamatsu ama a… alguien más?_

El simple pensamiento se sintió como una cuchilla en su interior, además de un creciente enojo y envidia por la desconocida persona. Esa que tendría la atención y el amor de su hermano, porque siendo honesto consigo mismo, desde un principio su creciente afecto hacia Karamatsu no tenía esperanza alguna. Lo sabía, se lo repetía cada día y noche. Nunca pudo convencerse totalmente, pues cada día las atenciones de Karamatsu lo hacían volver a tener esperanzas.

 _Soy un tonto, se comporta así con todo el mundo._

Se giró dispuesto a volver a la habitación. Quería descansar, olvidar todo. Fingir que estaría bien, proponiendose que en los siguientes días comenzaría el proceso de olvidar esos ridículos sentimientos; sería difícil, pero lo haría de una forma u otra.

* * *

Hace unos minutos que había escuchado a alguien subir al techo y sabía bien quien era. Fácilmente descarto a todos sus otros hermanos pues sabían que estaría en el techo, solo había uno el cual no. Sin embargo, no dejo de cantar, porque una parte de él quería que esa persona escuchara su canción, esa que sólo hacía que pensara en él. Aquel hermano que había desaparecido por unos días y lo extraño como nunca antes estaba de regreso.

Desde hace tiempo comprendió que su hermano menor se comportaba extraño mucho antes de la partida o el repentino beso que recibió. Sus burlas habían disminuido, mantenía una actitud menos… directa, además de que sonreía y suspiraba más seguido. Claramente estaba enamorado.

Karamatsu lo adjudicó a que era otra de sus citas y por eso se pasaba más tiempo en el celular acostado sobre el sofá y teniendo una mejor actitud hacia los otros. Ah, que hermoso era el amor, ese profundo sentimiento, como un océano de emociones que desbordaban el alma de uno con emociones positivas y sacan la mejor parte de una persona.

Siempre se preguntó quien sería la chica dueña de esos suspiros entre sueños y esa sonrisa sincera que se plasmaba en el rostro de su hermano cada vez que lo observaba dormir. Ideo tantas teorías y tipos de mujeres con las cuales podría estar saliendo Todomatsu, todas y cada una de ellas eran excelentes para ser las novias de su hermano. Lo que detestaba es que él no se encontraba en esa lista.Y eso lo molestaba de sobremanera, quería ser él quien inundara los pensamientos del otro. Varias veces intento captar la atención del menor siempre que podía y la mínima muestra de atención era como un regalo para él. Pero no era más que un patético ser en busca de atención de su propio hermano.

No obstante, todo cambio unos días atrás cuando después de una salida entre todos sus hermanos en la que bebieron sin parar, solamente Ichimatsu y él permanecieron sobrios, además de Osomatsu quien no perdió la conciencia por su alta resistencia al alcohol. El regreso a casa fue un poco complejo, ya que cuatro de sus hermanos estaban borrachos, pero tomando en cuenta que Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu podrían permanecer de pie entonces no hubo muchas complicaciones. Osomatsu e Ichimatsu terminaron arrastrando a Choromatsu como podían y Jyushimatsu iba alegre por las calles como si no estuviera a punto de entrar en un coma alcohólico.

Lo más difícil fue Todomatsu quien hizo un berrinche porque quería ser llevado por Karamatsu y que no se iría si no era con él. Al final de todo el alboroto que armaron en el puesto de Chibita, el pequeño diablillo se salió con la suya y termino siendo cargado por Karamatsu, aunque poco le duro el gusto de poder platicar con él, pues Todomatsu cayó dormido sobre su espalda a los pocos minutos. A pesar de que su hermano no estaba en condiciones para conversar, él pudo disfrutar de ese pequeño momento en el que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos estaban tan cerca de una manera peculiarmente intima, eso si se dejado de lado el hecho de que uno de ellos no estaba en la condición para deleitarse como él lo hacia. Guardo en memoria cada segundo junto al menor en todo el recorrido hacia a la casa.

Lo que no esperaba cuando lo acostó en el futón dispuesto a cambiarle las ropas por su piyama fue que el menor de los Matsunos comenzara a hablarle con palabras lindas e incluso frases de cuanto lo quería y necesitaba. Sin embargo, solo eran eso palabras y frases que no tenían destinatario, así que lo más probable es que Todomatsu pensara que era esa novia con la que el menor salía. Obviamente el segundo hermano estaba desconcertado al principio, y para que negarlo decepcionado de que esa sería su única oportunidad para recibir tal afecto, además atribuyo esa peculiar actitud a los altos niveles de alcohol en la sangre de Todomatsu.

No debía darse esperanzas, era imposible que algo entre ellos funcionara.

Fue entonces cuando Todomatsu aprovecho que su hermano estaba tan concentrado desabrochando uno de los botones de su camisa que en un movimiento rápido sus labios en un casto beso, inclusive rodeo el cuello del mayor para que el contacto fuera más largo. Y aunque para Karamatsu fue como ir directamente al cielo, volvió a la realidad al darse cuenta de que solamente era un desliz y que el menor en verdad no lo sentía, por lo que termino separándose con un movimiento demasiado brusco para su gusto.

Por suerte nadie más que él se habían dado cuenta de ese hecho, ya que sus otros tres hermanos yacían tumbados en el futón profundamente dormidos agotados por haber bebido de más e Ichimatsu había ido al baño.

Si quisiera podría volver a probar esos tentadores labios, mas lo resistió como pudo, no quería tomar ventaja del estado de Todomatsu así como también sería un movimiento muy riesgoso al no saber cuando podría regresar el cuarto hermano. Termino de vestirlo y se recostó a su lado, solo que decidió dejar un poco de espacio entre ellos. Capaz y lo abrazaba durante el sueño como siempre quiso hacerlo, lastimando más sus inmorales y no correspondidos sentimientos.

Al día siguiente fingió que nada había pasado y justo como sospecho, el otro no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. O eso creyó. Pues a tan solo al día siguiente del incidente Todomatsu se marchó sin decir nada.

Los demás no dijeron nada, pues pensaron que era otra de sus excursiones o que se había quedado con un amigo como solía hacer. Karamatsu pensó que ya había dejado esos días en los cuales no volvía a casa desde que sospecho que el otro estaba enamorado, al parecer se equivoco.

Sin embargo, había regresado y no podía esconder el hecho de que eso lo hacía feliz de cierta manera, ya que en realidad su cerebro no había hecho más que bombardearlo con pensamientos sobre su hermano menor. Día y noche desde aquel beso, no podía dejar de tener una sola cosa que ocupara su mente que no fuera eso, además de la constante necesidad de volver a besarlo una vez más.

Termino de tocar la canción y con su diestra rozo sus labios reviviendo el dulce toque entre ellos dos. ¿Que se sentiría poder abrazar a su hermano, acariciarlo, tomar su mano, salir juntos, conversar sin parar e incluso poder hacerlo sentir placer?

Se avergonzó de ese razonamiento y de cómo eso de alguna forma lo había encendido un poco. Claro que había tenido sueños húmedos con su hermano y era complicado de esconder eso de sus demás hermanos, por eso él era el primero en madrugar para arreglar el asunto lo antes posible encerrado en el baño. Pero eso era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba a toda costa.

Y ahora con los nervios a flor de piel por no saber como tratar al otro, estaba Todomatsu a unos metros detrás de él. ¿Qué debía hacer? Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir corriendo a abrazarlo, pues lo había extrañado muchísimo durante todo ese tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra, sin embargo, esa idea quedaba inmediatamente descartada. En lugar de eso debía ser lo más sutil en iniciar una conversación con él, capaz y se iba en lo que estaba pensando.

—Oh, _hello_ , Todomatsu—se giro hacía el lugar dónde estaba el otro espiándolo colocando una pose de lo más relajada como si no esperaba verlo. El nombrado se sobresalto ligeramente sorprendido porque su hermano se haya dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, se sintió como un niño que era atrapado haciendo una travesura. Bueno, no estaba muy lejos de esa descripción—. Veo que has vuelto, ¿cómo te fue, my littler brother?

Todomatsu pareció vacilar y tardó unos segundos en responderle, sin mirarlo de frente ni una vez. ¿Estaría molesto?

—Eh, si, fui a una excursión por unos días. Fue un largo recorrido, de hecho, pero me divertí mucho. Ahora si me disculpas iré a descansar, estoy totalmente adolorido—hablo rápidamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Karamatsu, ¿era su imaginación o el otro estaba evitándolo?

—Me alegra es escuchar que te la has pasado bien, Todomatsu. ¿Y no vas a cenar?—lo volvió a detener, esta vez se levanto estirando su mano como si quisiera alcanzarlo.

—No, no tengo hambre, prefiero ir a dormir un rato. Puedes decirle a Jyushimatsu-niisan que se quede con mi parte si puedes—continuo caminando, mas Karamatsu lo detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca. Y por fin habría logrado obtener toda la atención del menor cuando volteo a verlo. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, sintiendo como si el tiempo hubiera sido detenido y no había nada más en el mundo además de ellos dos.

Inesperadamente el menor rompió el contacto y se alejo dispuesto a marcharse, dejando a Karamatsu atónito por el repentino movimiento.

—Todomatsu. ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

—No, nii-san, te digo que quiero ir a dormir.

—Espera un momento, por favor. Quiero hablar contigo.

Al parecer esas dos ultimas frases lograron el efecto deseado, pues Todomatsu se detuvo en la ventana que daba a la segunda sala.

—P-Pero si no hay nada de lo que debamos hablar.

Pudo percibir el ligero temblor en el tono de su hermano, pero ya que estaba cerca no se iba a detener.

—Hablemos del beso—esta era su ultima carta, si esto no detenía al menor, no había nada que pudiera hacerlo. Al verlo congelándose en su lugar, supo que eso había dado resultados.

—¡¿Q-Q-Qué beso?! ¡Nadie besó nadie! ¡Eso nunca paso! ¡Fue tu imaginación, yo jamás te besé!—exclamo Todomatsu volteándose para enfrentarlo, totalmente rojo como un tomate. Karamatsu no sabía si eso se debía a que estaba molesto o avergonzado, quizá ambos.

—Yo nunca dije que nos besamos—aclaro tranquilamente dejando pasmado al otro, quien simplemente se limito a tartamudear y balbucear palabras sin sentido al verse expuesto. Karamatsu supo que esta era su oportunidad de confesar todo, por lo que avanzó dando pasos constantes hacia el frente haciendo retroceder hasta que pudo acorralarlo en el muro justo a lado de la ventana. Colocó su mano sobre la pared justo arriba del hombro de Todomatsu—. Pero me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo, ¿puedo?—susurro acercándose lentamente hacia los labios del otro.

Su ritmo cardíaco se elevo tanto que sintió que se saldría de su pecho, pues estaba apostando todo o nada en esos momentos, además de que anhelaba tanto eliminar esa maldita distancia entre ambos.Sólo tenía que inclinarse un poco y sus labios se rozarían, sin embargo, deseaba saber la respuesta del menor. Aunque más que esperar una respuesta, creía que recibiría un rechazo.

No obstante, Todomatsu no se alejó, sencillamente se quedo inmóvil antes de que un gran sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas y su mirada se desviara, como no queriendo enfrentar esa profunda mirada azul. Pasaron los segundos y no hubo movimiento alguno.

Quizá me he pasado esta vez, pensó Karamatsu alejándose poco a poco.

Fue entonces que Todomatsu reacciono y jalo la camisa del mayor para unir sus bocas, aquello fue un movimiento brusco, pues ambos chocaron sus dientes. Por supuesto que eso iba a doler, pero el segundo hermano ignoro que eso los detuviera, pues estaba lo suficientemente feliz como para olvidarse de todo lo demás. Y a pesar de haber sido un poco rudo al principio poco a poco suavizaron el beso, incluso Karamatsu tomo las caderas del menor y Todomatsu rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para profundizar más aquel contacto tan placentero que envió una cálida sensación por sus cuerpos. Al ser ambos inexpertos en ese campo no les importaba si sus dientes chocaban de vez en cuando o si sus lenguas solo estaban jugueteando tontamente entre ellas. Para ellos que habían esperado tanto tiempo para estar así de justos, ese beso era como estar en el paraíso.

Sin embargo, el oxigeno hizo acto de presciencia y sus pulmones lo demandaban, por lo que ambos se separaron con sus rostros abochornados, respiraciones agitadas y sus miradas brillantes llenas de ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Las palabras sobraban, pues sus acciones habían dicho lo justo.

—Todomatsu, _my little prince_ , te amo—declaro Karamatsu dejándolo completamente en claro, acariciando su mejilla.

Los ojos de Todomatsu brillaron a un más y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando súbitamente se separo.

—No, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando, es otro sueño, ¿no es así?—comenzó caminado de un lado para otro—. Además, no podemos hacer esto, ¡somos dos hombres y hermanos también! ¿y si los demás se enteran?—parecía que si continuaba tan alterado no tardaría en tener un ataque de pánico.

Karamatsu lo detuvo abrazándolo por detrás y el otro se calmo al instante.

—Eso no me importa, yo te amo por como eres, Todomatsu. Desde hace muchos amaneceres tu te has convertido en mi musa y has conquistado tanto mi alma como a mi mente, la cual no deja de pensar en ti. Por eso pelearía contra el cielo o el infierno si es necesario para estar a tu lado. Solo necesito saber tu respuesta, ¿me quieres?

El menor se quedó callado y negó soltándose del agarre para luego verlo de frente.

—Yo no te quiero, tonto—musito bajando la mirada y Karamatsu sintió como su corazón se fragmentaba en pequeñas piezas eso hasta que el otro continuo— Yo te amo, con tus dolorosas cursilerías y todo—confesó con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Es eso verdad?

—No me hagas repetirlo—le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro antes de abrazarlo—. Si es verdad—murmuro ocultando su rostro en la camisa de su hermano.

—Oh, _my love_! ¡Eso me hace tan feliz—clamó tomando al menor por la cintura para luego levantarlo y girarlo en el aire.

—¡Gua! ¡Estúpido Dolormatsu, no hagas eso sin avisarme antes!—aunque fingió estar enojado Karamatsu podía percibir que no había tal emoción sino que se trataba de la timidez del otro.

—Jeje, lo siento, _my darling_ , es que el jubiló me llena por completo al saber que mis sentimientos son correspondidos.

—Tonto, solo bésame ya—pidió y Karamatsu no podría estar más que contento de obedecer aquella petición.

* * *

No podía creerlo primero se la había pasado por días deprimido en una habitación juzgándose de enfermo por ese creciente afecto que sentía por Karamatsu y ahora descubría que su hermano también lo amaba, tal vez era contagioso. Pero eso no le importaba, pues ahora estaban dándose su tercer beso de haber revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Que si estaba mal, que si era imposible que funcionara, que si era algo inmoral, todo eso pasaba a segundo plano cuando sentía las manos de Karamatsu sobre su piel, dejando a su paso un calor que enloquecía a Todomatsu.

Luego de varios besos, el mayor volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Deberíamos ir a cenar, nuestros hermanos seguramente están esperando.

—Nah,tu sabes muy bien como son; no creo que nos estén esperando. Ya sabes lo impacientes que son, probablemente ya están comiendo. Además, yo quiero pasar más tiempo con, Karamatsu-niisan...

—Todomatsu—exclamo Karamatsu al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó confundido.

—Tus palabras llenan de gozo...

Todomatsu aguanto las ganas de golpearse la frente, se sintió tonto por haberse preocupado aun cuando conocía lo sensible que era su hermano en esos temas, por lo que simplemente suspiro y tomo su mano para regresar al lugar dónde antes estuvo el otro tocando la guitarra. Tomo asiento y sacó el instrumento del estuche de Karamatsu, el cual estaba abierto y se la entrego a su hermano mayor

—Vamos, toca esa canción de hace rato...

Esta vez fue Karamatsu el que estuvo ligeramente confundido antes de recordar de que hablaba Todomatsu.

—Por supuesto, _darling_ , esta canción es sólo para ti.

Karamatsu tomo asiento junto a Todomatsu y acomodo la guitarra. Moviendo sus dedos al son de la canción comenzando a cantar.

 _Baby let me be your lovin' teddy bear._  
 _Put a chain around my neck,_  
 _And lead me anywhere._  
 _Oh, let me be,_  
 _Your teddy bear._

Todomatsu disfruto de la rítmica voz masculina de su hermano recargando su cabeza en el hombro del otro y recordó la primera vez que sintió nervios de estar cerca de su hermano.

 _I don't wanna be a tiger_  
 _'Cause tigers play too rough_  
 _I don't wanna be a lion_  
 _'Cause lions ain't the kind you love enough_

O la vez en que se atrapó a si mismo vigilando cada acción que hacía el otro mientras se miraba en el espejo, espiandolo con la camara de su celular.

 _Just wanna be, your teddy bear put your chain around my neck,_  
 _And lead me anywhere._  
 _Oh, let me be,_  
 _Your teddy bear_

¿Cómo olvidar esa vez en sus manos se rozaron cuando estaba acomodándose para ir a dormir y se mantuvo casi toda la noche despierto por la emoción de tener a su hermano tan cerca?

 _Baby let me be, around you every night._  
 _Run your fingers through my hair,_  
 _And cuddle me real tight._  
 _Oh, let me be._  
 _Your teddy bear._

Karamatsu termino la canción alargando ligeramente la ultima nota para después mirar a Todomatsu quien había cerrado los ojos disfrutando de la música y los abrió una vez que la guitarra dejo de sonar.

—Si quiero que lo seas—murmuro—. Sé mi oso de peluche, Karamatsu-niisan.

Karamatsu sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse por esa confesión tan espontanea, pero no negó que hizo que su corazón se hinchara en felicidad. Dio un fugaz beso en la frente de Todomatsu.

—Siempre lo seré, _my love_.

* * *

Waa~ Es la primera vez que escribo algo de ellos dos y la verdad tengo en mente otro fic, solo que en ese ni el primer capitulo llevo X'D  
Espero no haberme salido de los personajes, ellos dos de los más difíciles para mi, los más fáciles son Oso, Ichi, Choro y Jyushi en ese orden y al final esta Kara y Todo. El demonio ese es muy complicado para mi, hue~  
Me van a leer seguido por aquí, así que supongo(o espero) que nos leamos pronto.


End file.
